Mix Siginals
by Netravati
Summary: Hurt by the mixed signals Mako is giving her, Korra moves on and starts going out with Iroh. When Mako finds out about the relationship, he becomes jealous. Realizing that Korra is the only one for him, he trys to win her over when Iroh purposes to the young Avatar. Will he win back her love or has Iroh captured her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Korra watched from a far as Mako and Asami engaged in another one of their make out session. This was one of the couple daily things to do for the past two weeks since they arrived on the island.

The brunette felt her heart break into two at the sight. Closing her eyes, she tried to fight back the tears. It pained the brunette seeing the one she loved with someone else.

Turning around, Korra headed towards her room, whispering. "I am so stupid!" Wiping away the tears, she continued. "The first time we met he treated me like dirt and the first time he met Asami, Mako became a love stuck puppy and fell head over heels for her. Then he was going to break off our friendship for her just because I suspected Hiroshi of been an Equalist."

Luckily Korra's judgment was correct but it came at the cost of the heiress losing her house and father but even if it wasn't right, Korra would have allowed Mako, Asami and Bolin to part ways because if the trio were true friends, they would have stayed by her side even with the mistake.

Reaching the girl's dormitory she saw Tenzin waiting for her. "Korra, I have been looking for you everywhere." The bald headed male spoke.

"What is the matter?" She asked, avoiding eye contact so the airbending master would not see that she was crying.

"Nothing is wrong." He replied. "I was just going to say that your old friend, General Iroh is coming over along with my brother to discuss ways in which to get rid of the Equalist."

"Oh," She looked happy. "I haven't seen Iroh for three years now. When is he coming?"

Hearing a ship horn blowing, he answered. "Now. I didn't want to say anything till he was near to come."

Removing any remaining tears that might have been in her eyes, Korra ran towards the dock with Tenzin following behind. Upon arriving she saw all of the airbending children, jumping up and down for joy while Mako, Bolin and Asami were trying to calm down the children to ask them who was on the ship but to no success.

"The person on the ship is General Iroh, Prince of the Fire Nation and Commander Bumi, Tenzin's brother." Korra answered the teenager's question.

"I have heard of the general." Asami said. "General Iroh is supposed to be the youngest person ever to become a general. Not to mention the cutest."

"He can't be cuter than me." Mako wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No one is cuter than you baby." His girlfriend returned the hug before planting a kiss on his lips.

Korra felt like she was going to vomit. Seeing the two sharing a heated kiss, she thought. _'I have to let him go. My love for Mako will forever be one sided.' _

"Uncle Bumi!" Ikki's voice was heard loudly.

Everyone looked up to see the male walking off the ship. "How's my favourite nieces and nephew doing?" He hugged them tightly.

"You're squeezing us." Jinora mentioned.

"Sorry." He released them.

"I see you're still the same." Tenzin sighed as he walked up to his brother.

"I am too old to change." Bumi howled.

"I like this man's style." Bolin smiled, see the elder brother as a wild man.

"Where is Iroh?" Korra asked.

"He is in the ship." The brunette replied. "Let's go inside, I have something for all of you." He told the children.

"Yeah!" Meelo jumped before creating an air scooter. "Let's go people. I want my presents."

Everyone saw the young boy speed off in joy. Ikki and Jinora did the same while laughing.

"My children seem to take after you in some assets." Tenzin told his brother as they plus Bolin walked towards the Air Temple. The earthbender wanted to hear all of Bumi's stories of been at sea.

Korra laughed for the first time in what seem like two weeks.

"Korra." Iroh called out from behind her.

Turning around, the Avatar saw the young male existing the ship with duffle bag, slanged over his shoulder. Mako and Asami parted from their lip locking to look at the twenty year old.

Korra smiled as he walked over to her. "Hi, long time no see."

"I know. It's been too long since we last met." He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you." She returned the hug and rested her head on his chest.

Iroh was the first human friend the young Avatar ever had, that was closer to her age anyway. They met when Fire Lord Zuko had come to the South Pole to visit Katara for a month. They ended up been friends when Iroh taught her how to shoot and redirect lightning.

"I missed you too." He kissed her forehead.

Mako stood and watched as the Avatar and Prince stayed locked in a hug and felt something boiling up inside him.

He had the urge to throw a fireball after Iroh so he would let go of his Korra.

"Let's go inside. I bet Naga will be happy to see you." They parted from the hug.

Taking up his bag, he nodded. "Did Tenzin tell you why I am here?"

"Yes, this morning." She said. "But after we defeat Amon, will you be staying here a bit longer so we can hang out?"

"It depends." He responded. "If the war ends quickly then I can spend time with you for a couple days."

"Then let's hurry up and come up with a plan, mister." Korra took his hand and hurried into the Air Temple.

Asami and Mako walked slowly behind. "Don't General Iroh and Korra look cute together?" The black hair female asked.

"No!" He became angry. "I think she can do better."

"Mako, he is a Prince plus a General." Asami reminded him. "And he looks like a great guy."

"Looks and titles aren't everything." He huffed.

"Mako, what is your problem? Don't you want Korra to be happy?" She asked.

"I do want her to be happy." He stated. _'But with me.' _

"Good," She smiled. "So tonight how about you come to my room and make me happy?"

"I don't know." He muttered. "We will see."

* * *

By midnight the group managed to come up with two possible battle plans before deciding to call it a night.

Korra lay on her bed wearing a blue tank top with a matching colour short, thinking. She was nervous. They had come up with what she thought were good battle plans but the waterbender was nervous because each required her to deliver the final blow and Korra wasn't sure she could do it.

Turning to see Naga sleeping peacefully, she made up her mind to go outside for some fresh air since sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon.

Korra rolled off her bed and tip toed to her door before opening in it an d carefully closing it back. Walking carefully though the halls to make sure no one heard her and ordered her back to the room, Korra stopped once she reached Asami's room.

Inside she heard the heiress moaning in pleasure and wondered if it was Mako giving it to her or if she was cheating on him. Seeing that the sliding door wasn't fully closed she peaked inside to see a nude Asami been pressed against the wall as a sexy looking and completely naked Mako thrust into her hard.

Even though Korra could only see them from the side, she knew it was Mako and if the sight of them kissing broke her heart, the vision of them having sex destroyed it.

Moving from the door she held her head down while walking outside. The brunette knew Mako never loved her even after he told her that he did but the firebender also mention that he had the same feeling for Asami.

"Korra, you sure know how to pick them." She whispered. "First Iroh now Mako. This is a sign that I wasn't meant for love and I am totally unattractive."

Her first crush was Iroh but since he never showed that he had feelings for the water tribe female she kinda gave up.

Reaching outside, Korra saw Iroh sitting on a red blanket, underneath a tree and looking up at the stars and the full moon. He had on a white marina and a red colour, cotton pants.

Walking over to him, she gently touched his shoulder.

He looked up and smiled. "Korra, what are you still doing up?" He moved over to give her space to sit.

"I couldn't sleep. You?" She sat down beside him.

"Thinking about the battle ahead. I am kind of nervous." He answered, honestly.

"So am I. This well be my second time facing Amon and I am scared…"

"If the plan fails you well lose your bending?" Iroh finished her sentence.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Been the Avatar is all I know how to be. It is the reason why people like me."

Iroh looked surprised. "Korra, you been the Avatar isn't the reason why I like you."

"S-."

Iroh cut her off. "It may have been the reason that lead to us first meeting but I love you for been Korra. The water tribe girl that is stubborn but loyal, wonderful, kind and the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

"You really think that way of me?" Korra blushed.

"Yes, I do." The Prince moved closer to her. "I have thought of you that way since the moment we became friends. I love you, Korra."

It was Korra's turn to look surprise. "I didn't know you felt that way about me. From my point of view you seem uninterested in me."

"That's because I thought you didn't like me." He held his down. "I still don't know if you like me."

Korra didn't say anything and lifted his head up to clash her lips onto his.

"Does that answer your question?" She blushed, parting from the kiss.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Yes. I do."

Iroh clashed his lips onto hers. Korra ran her hand thought Iroh's hair bringing her closer as the kiss became wilder. Moaning when she felt his tongue entered her mouth and she gladly brought hers out to meet his in a fervent, hot dance. Feeling his hands moving up to her shirt, she lifted her arms up and parted resultantly from the kiss so he could remove it. Clashing their lips together once more, his hands made their way to her nipples and started squeezing them though her bra. Breaking from the kiss, he started paying attention to her neck and planted hot, wet kisses along her jaw line and slowly travelled downwards.

Loving the moans that she was making, Iroh parted from her neck removed her blue bra and discarded of it somewhere. He stared at her, thinking how flawless she looked but Korra had something else in mind.

She crossed her arms to cover herself but he quickly stopped her.

"No, don't. You look so beautiful." He reassured her.

"Really, I do?" She questioned, blushing from his gaze.

"You always looked beautiful to me; there is no question about it." He placed a hand on her left breast causing Korra to shiver at from his touch and moan when she felt him kissing her neck once more.

Travelling down, Iroh kissed all around her chest and the closer he got to Korra's nipples, the louder her moans became. She then let out a silent scream when he started sucking on the left one while fingering the right.

"Oh Iroh." She moaned out his name and it made him groaned, feeling his member getting hard. He wanted so much to take her then but wanted to pleasure her first.

He moved over to her right breast and gave it the same treatment while he kneaded her left one.

Iroh then moved south and hooked his fingers into her shorts to draw it down followed by her panties. Tossing them aside he started to slide his hands up and down her tights and reaching to where she needed more attention.

Removing his shirt, the prince got between her legs. Korra looked at him, confused till she felt something wet enter her. With her legs slanged over each of his shoulders and his hands holding onto her hips, she began to moan softly.

He could tell she was coming close so to heighten her pleasure, he added two fingers to thrust in and out of her. Korra screamed his name when she came right then and there after a few thrust.

Placing her legs onto the blanket, Iroh hovered over her, taking in the dark skin beauty in front of him. "I didn't expect you to do that." She whispered.

"I wanted this to last as long as possible." He cooed. "Do you want to do this? I love you, Korra and I am willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."

"I am ready." She answered.

Removing his pants and boxers, Korra dashed it on to the grass and grasped at how big and hard his member was.

She laid flat on her back before he positioned himself between her legs.

Giving the Avatar one more look to mentally ask her if she really wanted to do this, she nodded.

"Hold onto me." He told her. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer her.

Leaning closer to her lips, he kissed it once more before lining up his member at her entrance.

Moving his hands down to her butt, Iroh broke through her hymen quickly. She started to scream in pain.

He hated hearing Korra in pain and hoped it would subside soon. He continued to kiss her lips to silence the screams he continued to move inside of her till he felt that he was fully in.

Stopping, Iroh waited till she gave him the go ahead to move.

"I am alright now. You can move." She reassured him.

"Okay but I thought someone as beautiful as you would be experienced already." He began thrusting into her again.

Korra started to moan softly in pleasure as Iroh began thrusting into her. He began to groan feeling how wet she was around his shaft and wanted to move a little faster. He wanted to make sure she was alright first.

Feeling her arms wrapped around his neck a little tighter, he heard her whisper to him, "Faster, harder."

He granted her wish and held onto her behind, moving in and out of her much faster.

Sweat began to build up between them as they could feel their release coming a few moments away.

"Korra, I am going to cum soon." His trust became harder by the minute.

"So am I." She held him closer.

A few more thrust and they both saw a white light as they came hard, screaming each other's names, softly. Korra moaned as she felt his warm, sticky substance fill up inside her.

They stayed wrapped up in a gently embrace as the feeling died down.

Falling onto the blanket, Iroh was careful not to fall on top of Korra as he lied on his side.

"That was amazing." He planted one hand on her cheek as she turned to her side. "You might want to waterbend my semen out." He suggested.

"Later and yeah, it was amazing. You made my first time memorable." She told him. "We better get dress before someone comes outside and see us butt naked."

"Yes, we should." He wanted to continue.

"We can finish in your room since Naga is in mine." Korra spoke as if reading his mind. "And to answer your earlier question, some guys don't like a girl that powerful than them and I have never been with a boyfriend before you so that's a few of the reason why I was still a virgin."

Hurrying to get dress before anyone sees them, the new couple head to Iroh's room, failing to notice that Mako had caught the last moments of the heated love making.

* * *

After the battle planning Mako followed Asami back to her room where they make love for the first time. They were each other's first so it made the moment special, at least for Asami.

Once they were finished, Asami went right to sleep while Mako quickly put on his clothes while thinking about Korra. He cared about his girlfriend but he still had feelings for the young Avatar.

'_What am I going to do? Korra is a beautiful girl and any guy would love to have her by his side but Asami was also beautiful. I am so confused.' _He was so frustrated.

Slipping out of Asami's room, he quickly made his way outside to see Korra and Iroh climaxing.

His eyes widen at the sight of his Korra. His beautiful, loud, stubborn and wonderful Korra having sex with Iroh.

Seeing that they were getting up, he hid out of site till they were gone. _'Mako, you fool.'_

* * *

The next day Korra managed to go back to the girl's dormitory undetected. Heading into her room she saw Mako, sitting on her bed, looking angry.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would still be fucking Asami." Korra hissed.

"You saw?" He got up from the bed.

"Yes, I saw. It's not like you two were quiet about it." She replied. "Now get out. I need to get ready for training."

"No, not before we talk about why you were having sex with Iroh." He mentioned.

"Why do you care who I have sex with?" She figured he saw the two of them outside last night. "You have a girlfriend."

"Because I love you that's why." Mako yelled.

"If you loved me then I would be your girlfriend instead of Asami." Korra raised her voice. "Mako, I am tired of waiting on you to decide who you love more. You treat Asami like she is everything to you while still leading me."

He held his head down. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?" Her hand became engulfed in fire. "I am tired of this one sided love. You knew how I felt for months now and I thought if I gave you enough space then you would see that I am the one for you."

"Korra…" He whispered. Looking up, he saw the Avatar crying and looking like she was ready to attack.

"Don't!" She didn't care how weak she looked to him. Korra needed to get this off her chest. "Seeing you holding her, kissing her… making love to her made me see that I can't wait around for you when you already made up your mind. I am nobody's second choice and I deserve better."

"You are right." He moved closer to her. "I am sorry for hurting you. You do deserve better. You deserve much better than me. I was a fool for letting you slip through my hands." Tears began to form fall from his eyes. "I hope Iroh makes you happy."

"He will." She out the fire from her hand.

Leaning forward he kissed her lips. Korra nature reaction kicked in and retured the kiss. Feeling the passion, the love that the two have for each other both never wanted to part but had to because of lack of air. "I love you, Korra." He admitted.

"I love you too, Mako." She whispered as Mako walked to the door before taking one more look at Korra.

Korra looked at the male as their eyes locked.

He headed outside before closing the door with both thinking, _'Mako, you are a fool.' _


	2. Chapter 2

Mako roamed the halls of the Air Temple trying not to think about Korra having sex with Iroh but that was at the forefront of his mind. The thought of Korra, his Korra swearing anyone else apart from him sicken the firebender.

Reaching the male dorms, he saw Bolin heading out, smiling.

"Hey Mako." His brother called out. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" He replied.

Boling stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bro, I know when something is wrong with you. Talk to me. Is it about Korra?"

The older brother sighed. "Yeah. It's just that last night she and Iroh got really close and I feel like somebody drove over me with a satomoblie, repeatedly. "

Bolin thought over his situation before answering. "Bro, did you really think Korra was going to spend the rest of her life waiting on you? From what I gather she had feelings for you since the moment you two met."

"And I liked her too." Mako said.

"If you liked her from that time then why didn't you tell her and why are you with Asami?"

"I don't deserve her that's why." The firebender whispered. "From the moment we might Korra has been the most amazing person I have ever met and when Asami crashed into my life, the same feelings I had for Korra appeared with her and Asami seemed like the better choice since she was more stable and predictable."

"Dude, those are not a good enough reasons to pick a girl and if you haven't noticed Korra is a beautiful girl." Bolin mentioned. "You need to stop mopping around and be happy for her. You made your choice and now she has made hers."

"I know but…"

"But what? Did you really think that she was going to spend the rest of her life waiting for you to make up your mind? Bro, you can't have it both ways. You have to pick one or the other and it was pretty clear from the moment you and Asami started going out that the choice was already made." Bolin sighed. "Now Korra sees it too."

Mako saw the logic behind it. "You are right, Bo."

Heading to his room, Mako thought about his big mistake.

* * *

Asami woke up to see that Mako had left already. Wrapping the sheets around her body, she thought back to the mind blowing night she had with her boyfriend.

Flashback

"_Thank you for walking me to my room, sweetie." Asami smiled. _

_Entering the small bedroom, the heiress closed the door before wrapping her arms around Mako's neck. _

"_It was no problem. I am going back to my room now." He said. _

_Leaning forward, planted her lips onto his. Locking his arms around her waist, he returned the kiss. _

_Asami then carefully guided him to the bed without breaking the kiss. _

_Lying on the bed Mako mind thought back to Korra. Kissing his girlfriend, he thought about the meeting that they had earlier. He saw Iroh and Korra getting a little too close for his liking and wanted to shoot lighting at the General._

_Seperating from the kiss, Asami saw that his mind wasn't here. "Mako, what is your problem? Is it about Korra?" _

"_No. What would make you think that?" He asked. _

"_I don't know." She got up from the bed. "Maybe it's the way you look at her. Like you're in love with her." Asami then laughed. "But I have to keep reminding myself that you are with me and not here." _

"_Asami, I am not in love with Korra." He lied. He loved Korra, a lot. Getting off the bed, he questioned. "What can I do to prove it?" _

"_Make love to me." She answered. _

_Asami, I don't know…" He whispered. _

"_I knew it!" She opened the door a little. "I knew you had feelings for Korra. Get out now!" _

_He kissed her lips to shut her up. Parting from her, he carried her to the bed._

_Removing both of their clothes, the firebender was going to give this girl what she wanted and pleasure her._

_Sucking on her left breast, Mako used his left hand to squeeze the other while two fingers from his right hand while inserted into her clit. _

_Asami moaned in pleasure as she trashed her head back and forth._

_After having her second orgasm, Asami watched as the guy she loved kneeled between her legs. He slanged her legs over his tights; Mako slid his arms on her bottom, to hold her firmly. _

_Mako positioned his cock at the entrance of Asami's already wet pussy. His face showed an expression of guilt and sadness. This would be his first time and even though he cared for Asami, this didn't feel right to him. _

"_Mako…" Asami moaned. _

_The black head looked at the girl in front of him and saw an image of Korra. _

_He grasped as the image of the young Avatar looked so beautiful to him. "Korra, I love you. I always have and will forever love you." He proclaimed softly before trusting into her. _

_Asami's eyes widen as Mako mentioned Korra's name. She was about to push him off her as her heart broke into two till Mako penetrated her. _

_She bit her lips as he broke her innocence. Tears escaped her eyes as the firebender trusted quickly into her, breaking her virginity. _

_Resting his chest onto hers, Mako whispered. "I am so glad you are my first, my love." _

"_Your my first too, sweetie." She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling some pleasure. _

"_I am so glad, Korra." He replied before kissing her lips._

_Asami cased a sad expression as he mentioned Korra again. 'I knew it. He is in love with Korra.' Too caught up in the pleasure, she let him continue fucking her. 'I love you Mako but this relationship can't survive on a one-sided love.'_

_Mako continued trusting into her till both climaxed at the same time. _

_Getting off the bed he lifted her up and pressed Asami onto the wall before pounding into the black hair beauty. _

_Asami wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while her legs were secured around his waist. He held her behind tightly so she wouldn't fall and hammered into her._

"_Mako!" She screamed in pleasure. "Fuck me harder!" _

"_K-…" He moaned in pleasure. "Korr-."_

_Asami kissed his lips to stop him from saying the Avatar's name. Hearing footsteps, she casted her eyes to the door to see Korra, looking so heartbroken. _

_Quickly focusing her attention on her boyfriend, she decided then and there to make sure Mako stayed hers and hers alone. _

_Mako pounded into her till both climaxed once again. _

_The two made love for almost an hour till Asami got tried and fell asleep. _

End Flashback

"I love you Mako and I will get you to love me too." She whispered.

* * *

Getting out of the shower, Korra bend the water off her body before wrapping a towel around her body.

Heading into her room, she saw that Naga had left the room, more than likely to play with Pabu.

Hearing a knock on the door, she asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Iroh." The general answered. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Korra watched as he opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…" Iroh closed the door. "Tenzin told me your finish with your airbending training for the day so we will be going over some more battle plans in a short while."

"Coming." She walked over to the General. "It will only take me two minutes to get dress."

"Okay." He ran his fingers though her brunette hair. "I have never seen you with your hair let down. It looks nice."

"Thanks." Korra hugged his neck.

Iroh removed the towel so she would be fully naked. Placing his arms around the waist, he kissed her lips. "We have a few minutes before they will be ready."

"Then let's get to it." Korra dragged him to the bed. "But I am pretty sure it's going to take more than a few minutes before we are fully satisfied."

He remembered last night. After they made love for almost an hour outside, the two went to his room where they made love from one till dawn. They took breaks of course but they were only short breaks since they were going at it like wild animals.

"Before we start anything, I want to ask you something important." Iroh placed his hand into his left pocket. "Korra, I have loved you for five years now and I know that those feelings will never change and to hear that you feel the same way about me is so wonderful. What I am trying to say is will you marry me?"

Korra grasped as Iroh took out a Betrothal necklace. "Iroh… it is beautiful."

"So what do you say, Korra? Become my wife and Princess of the Fire Nation?"

Korra nodded. "Yes, I will marry you, Iroh."

Taking out the necklace and wrapped it around Korra's neck. The choker was blue in colour and the pendent was oval with waves on it.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world." He hugged her. "I asked Master Katara to make it for me when I went to the South Pole to look for you. I told her of my feelings for you and she mentioned that you felt the same way before leaving the tribe."

"If you knew I liked you why did you act like you didn't know?" Korra pouted.

"I wanted to hear it from you to be sure." He replied.

Stripping the General of his clothing, Korra kneed down onto the floor and began sucking his cock. Playing with his balls, Iroh moaned loudly. "Korra… you're doing great."

Continuing to suck onto his hard member Korra made him cum several times.

"Iroh, I want you inside me." She got onto the bed.

"I want to pleasure you first."

Iroh saw as the teen kneed on the bed and wanted to get her wet first before thrusting into her.

Getting onto the bed, he went behind her and began licking her pussy. Using his tongue, he gave her pleasure, Korra never knew someone could do with just there tongue.

Inserting three of his fingers inside of her, Korra got even more pleasure and within a few minutes she climaxed.

Planting his hands onto Korra's hips, Iroh trust into her. Once fully inside he moved his hands from her hips and to her breasts. Bringing her up, Korra's back pressed against his muscular chest.

Kissing her neck, Iroh began squeezing her breast and trusting into her. "Oh Iroh!" She moaned.

Loving the way he was pleasuring her, Korra knew this would be for the best. The feelings that Korra thought she buried for Iroh reimaged and she had to let go of Mako.

Moving deeper and harder into her, Korra released first with Iroh shortly after, releasing his seeds into her.

Riding off the orgasm, the young prince spent the next hour pleasuring the teen before lying onto the bed.

"They must have started the meeting by now." Iroh pondered. Korra lay on top of him with her arms around his neck.

"Maybe but right now, I don't care." She replied. "I don't think I am ready to face Amon. He is too powerful."

"Korra, you are stronger than him." He reassured her. "I have faith that you will beat him. Just give it some time."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Korra felt his arms lock around her waist. This was the first time she felt so safe.

"I love you Korra and I never want to see you in pain." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Iroh." She admitted. _'Good bye, Mako.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Getting dressed Korra and Iroh left the room and headed to the living room to see Tenzin, Mako, Asami, Bumi and Bolin looking on a map to pinpoint where the Equalist could be hiding.

Bolin noticing the couple first said. "Finally. What took you guys so long to come? The meeting started an hour ago."

"We were busy." Iroh said. "So can someone please give us a status report?"

"We are trying to locate the Equalist's hideout." Asami noticed the necklace around Korra's neck. "Korra, that necklace is beautiful."

"Thank you. It's a…"

"Betrothal necklace." Tenzin grasped. "Who? When?" He looked at the pair.

"Iroh gave it to me." Korra answered. "He gave it to me this morning."

"Excuse me." Bolin spoke. "I don't mean to sound stupid but what is a Betrothal necklace?"

"It's an engagement necklace water tribe men give to their fiancée when purposing." Iroh informed him. "I asked Master Katara to make it for me to up hold the tribe's tradition and asked Korra's parents for permission."

Asami looked overjoyed. "So when is the wedding?"

"When the war is over we will talk about a date." Korra answered. "But we want to have it as soon as possible."

Mako looked devastated once Iroh said that the necklace was an engagement item. Korra, his beloved Korra was going to get married to someone that wasn't him.

"Korra, are you sure about this?" Mako asked. "Don't you think your rushing this a bit?"

"No, I don't." She replied. "So tell us what's going on with this." The brunette pointed to the map.

"We think they might be hiding somewhere near the train station." Bumi mentioned.

For the entire time the meeting was going on Mako couldn't take his eyes off Korra. He wanted to burn up the entire building at the thought and sight of Iroh and Korra been together.

Once the meeting ended everyone when to their room expect Mako. He needed to talk to her, hold her, and be with her.

Knocking on the Avatar's door, he waited till the door was opened to reveal the young Avatar in nothing but a blue mini shorts and a matching colour tank top.

Korra was about to draft off to sleep when a knock was heard from the door. Opening it, she saw Mako in a black pants and white marina.

"Hey, City Boy. What are you doing here so late?" She looked surprised.

"I want to talk to you." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." She opened the door to let him in.

Mako entered the room before Korra shut the door. Leaning against the door, she saw the firebender leaning against the wall across the door.

"Korra, you can't marry Iroh." He blunted said.

"Why not?" She didn't seem surprised by the statement.

"Because your heart belongs to me that's why." Mako looked into her eyes. "Korra, I know you still love me just as much as I still love you."

"You don't love me or else you wouldn't have been with Asami in the first place." She had enough of him toying with her emotions. "Stop been so selfish!"

"How is me loving you selfish?" He moved closer to her.

Korra stopped him. "Because you don't want me to be happy. Whenever another guy is interested in me you act like a jealous bender and try to scare him off then when no one is interested in me again you go back to sucking Asami's face."

"Korra…" He whispered.

"Enough!" She yelled. "You know how I felt from the moment the tournament began. You never want to see me with another guy because the sight and thought of it breaks your heart."

"More like someone killing me from the inside." He confessed.

"So you know how I felt whenever you and Asami are together." Korra stated. "Mako, I am not going to spend the rest of my life been single just to please you. I like Iroh and we are going to get married whether you like it or not."

"Korra, I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her left cheek. "I am a fool for letting the best thing in my life go and all the best with your marriage."

Leaning forward he took her lips with his wanting to remember the feeling of his beloved lips forever. Tears ran from his eyes as the passion increased by the second. Wrapping his arms around her waist he felt Korra return the kiss. Her hands hugged his neck as the kiss deepened and both felt sparks fly as their lips parted and tongues came together, fighting for dominance.

Never had he felt this way just by kissing someone before. He wanted to stay like this forever. Korra felt all the passion and love Mako had for her into that kiss and it was a lot. Parting due to the lack of air, they wanted to stay like this forever.

"Mako…" Korra rested his head onto his chest.

"Korra, I am sorry about everything that took place." He wanted to kiss her again.

"I am sorry too." Korra leaned forward to take his lips. She never felt this much passion in a kiss before and wanted it to last forever. Blushing the pair shared a heated kiss for a minute before parting ways.

"I can't let you go, Korra. I love you too much to let you go." He told her.

"I love you too." She said.

"I will break things off with Asami." He said. "You are too important to me."

"And I will break off the engagement with Iroh." Korra said. She felt like he meant it.

Sharing one more kiss, Mako headed back to his room and wanted to wait till tomorrow to tell Asami it was over.

* * *

Reaching his room, he opened the door to see his soon to be ex-girlfriend lying on his bed, naked.

"Asami, what are you doing here?" He shut the door.

"I came to see you silly." She walked over to him. "I want to make you feel good like last night." She unzipped his pants. Taking out his member, she began stroking it. "I love you, sweetie."

"Asami, we need to talk." Mako stopped her.

"It's about Korra isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, Asami… I am sorry for hurting you but Korra is the one I truly love." He held his head down.

"I know." Asami sighed. "When we had sex yesterday you couldn't stop saying her name. In fact I don't think you ever mentioned my name at all."

"I am sorry." Mako said. "I do care about you though."

"But you will always care about Korra more." She forced herself to laugh. "I thought if I tried to be the best girlfriend in the world to you and give you everything that you would want me instead of Korra. How stupid of me, right?"

"No, you are not stupid. I am, for causing all of this mess." Mako hugged her. "You are a beautiful girl and any guy would be happy to have you."

Asami returned the hug. Wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms forever.

"Korra is lucky to have you to have your heart." She looked up to his face.

"No, I am lucky to have hers." Mako was thrown off when she kissed his lips.

Asami used her training and surprised the bender by throwing onto the bed. Making her way over to him, she took his cock that was already out and placed it into her clit. Feeling it in, she removed her hand before moving up and down his large shaft. "Mako, I love you too much to let you go."

Ripping off his shirt, Mako moaned. "Asami, we can't do this."

"I love you." She moaned.

Mako threw her off him, knocking Asami to the ground.

"We can't do this again. We are over." He gave her a guilty look.

"I understand." She got up and took up her clothes. "Good bye, Mako."

The teen watched as Asami hurried up and put on her night wear before leaving the room.

Even though the break up didn't end up as he expected at least they separated. Changing into a black shorts, Mako drifted off to sleep dreaming of the Avatar that has captured his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Mako was awoke to a knock on the door and groaned softly. Getting up, he headed to the door and opened it to reveal Asami in nothing but a black night robe. "Mako, we need to talk."

Checking the time, he saw that it was after two a.m. "What is so important that you couldn't wait till later?"

"Us. I know we broke up but there is a question I need an answer to." She replied.

Opening his door, he let her in before closing it. "So what is the question?"

"Why did you even go out with me in the first place if you were in love with Korra?"

"Because you were safe." He answered, honestly. "I also thought you were beautiful, wonderful and a great girl while Korra is all of that plus loud, stubborn, unpredictable and pugnacious."

"So basically you are saying that at one point you liked me and Korra the same but since I am more predictable than the young Avatar that's why you pick me over her." Asami analysed the situation.

"You can put it that way." He was embarrassed by it.

"Don't be embarrassed." Asami reassured him. Making her way closer to him, she continued. "I enjoyed been with you. I got to meet new people, made friends and experience a life I would have never dreamed of. I won't forget you especially since you were the first person I have ever slept with."

"Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't make it a joyous experience by calling out Korra's name."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me." She said in a seductive tone. Undoing her bath robe she removed it to reveal her nude body. "Have sex with me one more time then I promise to leave you alone."

"Asami…" He was starting to get turned on. "Korra and I kinda have something going on here and I don't want to ruin it by cheating on her."

"For goodness sake, Mako she doesn't even know that we have broken up yet and technically she is still engaged to Iroh." Asami removed his shorts. "Please do me this favour."

Asami saw that Mako was really horny and used this to her advantage. Kneeling down, she began sucking his cock while playing with his balls. "Oh that feels so good."

The heiress managed to make him climax twice already by just sucking his grand member. Making their way to the bed, Asami laid down before parting her legs to reveal her already wet member.

Mako wasted no time and guided his cock into the wet pussy. Lying on top of her, he felt Asami wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Wanting to more faster, Mako took a hold of her large behind and started pounding into her.

"Oh Mako." She moaned. Kissing his lips, Asami felt like they never broke up and wanted to please him so much that he would be hers' forever.

Mako returned the kiss, feeling the pleasure from the sex. Slamming into a few more times Asami climaxed first then Mako soon followed behind and shoot his seeds into her.

Changing position Mako was sitting up right at the edge of the bed. Asami saddled onto his cock. Feeling him ten inch member fully inside her, Asami wrapped her legs around his waist before moving up and down his member. Mako took a hold of her bottom; he began to assist her and increased her paste. The black hair beauty wrapped her arms around his neck and began moaning even louder in pleasure.

"You're doing great, Asami." He clashed his lips onto hers.

She blushed feeling so much passion in the kiss. Feeling her walls closing in, Asami knew she was going to climax soon.

Releasing for the second time tonight Asami felt utter pleasure wash over her. Mako felt a wave of pleasure releasing inside his ex for the second time tonight.

Lifting Asami up, he pinned her against the wall before moving inside her. Asami never let of her hold on Mako as the male teen slammed into her,

"Mako, fuck me harder!" She felt like he was demolishing her private which bought her even more pleasure.

The firebender thought that fucking Asami was a great feeling but it didn't bring him the same pleasure as the kiss he and Korra had shared. Moving deep into her, the two saw a bright white light and released together.

* * *

Spending the next to the two hours making love, Mako and Asami laid on the bed. The sheets covered their nude bodies as the young female rested her head onto his chest. Mako on the other hand had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"That was truly amazing, honey." The green eyed female smiled.

"Yeah, just know this is the last time." He reminded her.

Heartbroken that her best sexual attempt couldn't win him over, she said. "I know, I know but if Korra doesn't pleasuring you the way you like, I will always be here."

"No, Asami." He knew this was the right thing to do. "Tonight was just to make up for last night. Even though I do care deeply for you, my love for Korra is deeper."

She looked up at him. "Mako, please. I love you more than Korra will ever love you."

Getting up he sat on the bed with Asami doing the same. "I didn't mean to lead you on but remember you and I had a deal. Asami you will always be an important person in my life but Korra is even more important. I can't image life without her in it but…"

"You can picture life without me." She finished his sentence. Mako nodded in agreement.

"Alright, a lady knows when she is beaten." Asami finally gave up. "Hopefully one day I can meet a guy that will love me enough for me."

"You will." Mako gave her a farewell kiss. Asami returned it before she got up and get dressed.

Watching Asami leaving the room, he knew without a doubt that Korra was the girl for him and made a vow to always love protect and be loyal to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Korra had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. She knew something big was going to happen today.

'_That dream felt so real.' _She thought, thinking back to nightmare she had earlier. Korra dreamt that Amon had attack the temple and bloodbent her.

Changing into her usual attire, she headed out of the room and to the dining room expecting to find someone, anyone but it was empty.

"Tenzin? Pema? Anyone?" She looked around the room.

"Tenzin left with his family." Iroh came into the room. "The thinks the war is getting too out of hand and he doesn't want Amon to take away the bending of the last reminding airbenders."

"That would make sense. Do you know when he will be coming back?" Korra asked.

"By later tonight." He replied. "Until he gets back we should go over the plan."

"Iroh, we need to talk." The brunette said.

"Yeah, we should." He walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her lips. She returned it, loving the way his lips felt against hers.

Hearing loud screams, they separated from the kiss and rushed outside to see three airships heading towards the island with several on Republic City.

"Amon!" She saw the Equalist symbol.

"He has attacked earlier than we expected." Iroh spoke. "We should regroup and come out with a different plan."

"There is no time." Korra pointed to the airship that now hovered over the island. "Amon is ready to attack."

"Korra!" She heard Mako calling her. Looking she saw him, Asami and Bolin heading towards the pair.

"What are we going to do?" Bolin looked frighten.

"We have to attack." Iroh answered for her. "Amon decided to stop waiting and come for us."

"Speak of the devil." Mako indicated to Amon coming from the ship.

"With or without Tenzin, we need to protect the island and get rid of him." Korra threw a fireball at the mask man.

Amon quickly dodges and jumps off the pole used to get off the ship.

Iroh and Korra came together and shot lighting towards him. Amon wasn't able to dodge the attack and was electrocuted.

The lieutenant and twelve Equalist jumped out of the ship and landed in front of the team.

Twenty four Equalist came out of the two other ships and surrounded the group. "How are we going to beat them?" Bolin asked. "There are so many."

"That's the thing boy," Amon got up, feeling better from the shock. "You can't beat us. Now prepare to be cleansed."

Mako sent two fireballs towards some of the Equalist who quickly dodged it. Asami jumped and kicked two of them down. Using the glove she took from her father, she electrocuted one before reaching the ground.

"Good work Asami." He complemented her.

"No problem, sweetie." She replied. "Sorry…" She realized the slip up.

"No worries." He shot lightening at some of the villains', knocking them down.

Bolin sent a few earth disks at the Equalist members, knocking them out while Iroh shot several fireballs towards them.

Korra on the other hand when for the big fish and headed for Amon. Running towards the leader, she saw several Equalist blocking her way. The brunette smirked and pounded the ground, knocking all of them to the ground. Amon's second in command came into view and took out his sticks.

Attacking the Avatar, Korra fell to the ground while getting stocked.

Screaming in pain, Iroh looked to see his fiancée been attacked and shot a ball of fire at the male.

The lieutenant fell to the ground after reserving the burns. Korra got up and flashed a smile to say thank you to him. Iroh nodded before focusing his attention back on the villains'.

Korra looked in front of her and saw Amon right in front of her, ready to attack.

"Come Avatar; let's end this once and for all." He chuckled.

"You got that right." She sent two fire balls at him. Amon moved to avoid it before running towards Korra.

Korra earthbend the ground, causing an earthquake. Amon was knocked to the ground. The brunette grabbed a hold of him and lifted him up. Ripping his mask off, she punched him in the face.

Amon landed on the ground with his nose bleeding. Seeing the male on the ground with the fake scar, Korra heard him chuckling loudly.

"If you kill me this will only prove that benders are the reasons for all the wars and murders of this world." He laughed.

It was Korra turn to laugh. "You fool!" She bended the earth to trap him.

"What?" Amon looked confused.

"If benders were the cause of all the wars, wouldn't that make you one since you and your gang started this one." She pointed out.

"I didn't start this war. I am ending it." He hissed.

"No, I am ending it. You and your gang attacked the city first."

Thinking back to the dream, it clicked to her that maybe it was a vision.

"You're a waterbender and a bloodbender." She boldly assumed.

Amon's eyes widen. "Stop talking rubbish!"

"Looks like I will have to force it out of you." Lightening sparked from her fingers.

Amon looked around to see that all of his followers were knocked out and were been tied up by Team Avatar.

About to shoot it, Amon eyes widen and bloodbent the teenager. "You're going to let me out of this now."

"No, I won't." Korra tried to break free. Looking around she saw that her friends were been bloodbent also.

Seeing Mako and Iroh in pain, she broke free from his grip and made the earth around him even tighter causing Amon to release his hold of everyone.

"It's time to end this!" Korra's voice echo loudly. Her eyes glowed as the avatar placed her hands on Amon's forehead.

"No!" The male yelled as his bending was taken away.

Korra smiled knowing that it was finally over. Looking at Republic City she saw all of the airships been shot down.

"You did it, honey." Iroh hugged her from behind.

Korra felt him loosen the grip so she could move around. Checking to where Mako and Asami were standing she saw the two of them sharing a very passionate kiss.

"Yeah, I finally did it." She returned the hug. _'He is kissing her Korra; I guess he really does love her more than me.'_

* * *

Mako watched in awe as Korra entered the Avatar State. Watching his love remove Amon's power he was about to run to her when Asami ran into him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Pushing her off him, he looked to see Korra hugging Iroh. She had shot him a sad look and knew she saw the kiss. He had to talk to her but he had to deal with Asami first.

* * *

It took a while for the metalbenders officers to round up the entire Equalist group and put them in jail.

They also manage to send a wire to Tenzin telling him that the battle was over. The airbender felt bad about not helping and he told them that he along with his family would return the next day since they were at the South Pole.

Standing at the front of the island, Mako looked at Asami and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" She tried to act innocent.

The firebender almost breathed fire the way he was angry. "I thought you understood that I am in love with Korra. Why did you kiss me?"

"I know." She held her head down. "I don't know what came over me. Mako, my feelings for you can't go away just like that."

"I know the feeling." He sighed. "I still have feelings for you but my feelings for Korra are just stronger."

"It's going to take a while for me to get use to the idea of us not been together." Asami admitted. "You are my first love."

"I know it is going to be hard but it's for the best." He whispered. "I am so in love with Korra that I can't image life without her."

"Then you better go after her." Asami encouraged.

Mako nodded. Hugging her waist, he told her. "You were my first love also."

Parting ways he left Asami to go to Korra's room.

* * *

Korra took a sigh of relief after she finished healing herself. The fight left her with a few bruises but nothing serious. Wrapping the towel around her nude body, she thought about the kiss Mako and Asami shared.

"Mako, took me for an idiot." She muttered. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. I am going to marry Iroh and forget about him."

Hearing a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it to reveal the sexy firebender. Wearing only a white marina and a black sweat pants, Iroh stood in front of her with a smile.

"Hey, sweetie."

"Hey." Korra opened the door wider to let him in before closing it. "Iroh, about the wedding."

"Yes, we did mention that after the battle is over we would become husband and wife." He stated. "Since it has ended earlier than any of us had expected we could organize the wedding by the end of this week so you can resume your avatar training as quickly as possible."

"Um… I wonder how I am going to manage been the Avatar plus been a Princess. It's a lot of pressure."

Iroh wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "I know you can do it and I will be beside you every step of the way to help in any way I can."

"You're the best." Korra smiled. Parting from the hug, she removed her towel to reveal her well tone body. "How about you treat me to a reward for defeating Amon."

Iroh gulp at the sight of the beautiful lady in front of him. Seeing her walking over to him, he watched as Korra removed his shorts and boxers to reveal his member standing at attention. Seeing the tan skin beauty stroking his member, he started to moan. "K-ko…."

Thinking that he couldn't get any more aroused than he already was, the general felt his fiancée sucking on his cock with her mouth.

Korra continued to suck till he came twice.

"How was that?" She questioned, getting up off the ground.

"Amazing." He said in a husky voice. Stepping out of his shorts, Iroh removed his shirt before focusing all of his attention on pleasuring Korra.

Inserting three fingers into her clit, he began moving up and down while sucking on her left breast and squeezing the other with his available hand.

Korra felt her walls tighten as Iroh gave her pleasure.

Climaxing twice, Korra felt her legs weaken. Iroh lifted her up and carried the young female to the bed.

Kneeling onto the bed, he slanged Korra's legs over his tights. Positioning his cock at her wet entrance, Iroh leaned forward to kiss her lips.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Korra felt Iroh's hands take hold of her breasts before trusting into her.

Once fully inside her, Iroh enjoyed how tight she was and wanted to pleasure her in so many ways.

Breaking from the kiss, both moan loudly as sweat began to build up. With each trust both knew their climax was near.

Iroh slid his hands to her ass and held them firmly and began trusting faster into Korra.

Korra's walls tighten as her release can and screamed. "Iroh!"

Iroh moved inside her a few more time before coming to his climax and discharged inside her.

Spending the rest of the night making love, the couple drifted off to sleep around midnight feeling extremely tried and completed satisfied.

* * *

Mako stood outside Korra's room ready to knock. Folding his hand into a fist he prepared to knock but stopped when he heard Korra's voice screaming Iroh's name.

'_How could she. I thought she loved me.' _Mako felt his heart rip into pieces. Tears released from his eyes,_ 'I hope Iroh makes you happy, my love and treats you like the queen you are. I am a fool for not seeing how much I loved you till you slipped out of fingers.' _

Moving away from the door he headed outside to see Asami leaning against a tree. Tears stained her cheeks as the heiress cried because of the recent breakup.

"Asami." He called out.

She turned around and saw Mako cheek were wet from tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Things between Korra and I aren't going to work out." He told her.

"What happened?" She wiped away the tears but more came.

"She and Iroh are still getting married. I lost my chance with her forever." He didn't want to look so vulnerable.

"Maybe we can comfort each other." She suggested.

"I would like that." He removed the tears that were on the stained her cheek.

Walking to Mako's room, the two spent some part of the night making love before drifting off to sleep.

Mako was lying flat on his back with his arms tightly around Asami's waist. Asami rested her head on his well-toned chest, smiling as her hands rested on his six packs. The heiress never felt so happy in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

The week flew pass quickly as Korra and Iroh planned their wedding on the island. They invited all of Korra's family plus Master Katara and friends and some friends she had made while in Republic City.

On Iroh's side he invited his grandparents, parents and cousin along with some friends he had made from travelling the world.

Heading into the shower, Korra felt like her stomach was doing backflips. Looking back at her relationship with Iroh she saw that he had a very healthy sexual appetite which she was delighted for since the waterbender enjoyed having him fuck the daylight out of her every day and that he listens but her heart still cried out for Mako.

Every time Korra saw him, her heart called out to him, her body wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. She had to face it, the brunette was madly in love with the street urchin. "I can't got though with this wedding. I love Mako too much." Her mind thought back to him and his girlfriend. "But he is in love with Asami." Sighing she continued. "Who am I kidding? Even though I care for him, he is with Asami."

Korra did care deeply for Iroh but her heart still wanted the young firebender that she fell in head over heels in love with seven months ago.

* * *

Mako watched as they set up the wedding. His mind still couldn't wrap around the idea of Korra marrying Iroh. Even though he is with Asami, his heart urged for the same Avatar that stormed into his life a few months ago.

"What am I doing?" He watched as they put out the chairs for the wedding from his bedroom window. "Korra is the most wonderful, smartest, most beautiful and talented girl I have ever met and in a few hours she will be married to someone else."

Looking at the black hair beauty that was sleeping on his bed. The sex with her was amazing but every time he was doing it all the firebender would think about was Korra which was a lot since they fucked two to three times a day.

Asami was lying on her side. She overheard when Mako confessed his love for Korra and wanted nothing more than to jump off a cliff and dye.

This was not the first time he mentioned it out loud. Ever since they got back together whenever they would have sex Korra's name came out of his mouth. When they were going out, it was all to Korra's favourite spots, every time he spelt and she would kiss his lips it was Korra's name that escaped his lips.

'_I can't force him to love me.' _She thought. _'Neither can I spend the rest of my life been with someone that belongs to another.' _

Now she was happy that her period came this morning. For the past week, the heiress had fucked Mako whenever there was any free time so she would get pregnant and have a family with him. At the end of the day even she knew that there was no competing with the avatar for Mako's love.

Seeing guest starting to take their seats Mako stood up. There was no way he was going to let Korra marry anyone else but him. He loved her too much and somewhere deep inside he knew she loved him also but was too afraid to act on the feeling till now.

Asami got up and looked at her former lover.

"Asami-."

"Mako please. There is only so many rejections I can take." She left the room in sadness.

He ran out of the room promising himself to make it up to her one day. He had to see Korra and only hoped that his feelings were really returned.

* * *

Korra stood in front of a mirror dressed in the traditional water tribe wedding dress. It was a light blue princess looking dress. Her make-up was done to perfection and her hair fully let down. The only jewellery she had on was the necklace Iroh gave her plus silver earrings that her mother had given her.

Looking in the mirror Korra felt beautiful and even though this was supposed to be one of the happiest time of her life, it wasn't because her heart belonged to Mako.

Getting up, she couldn't go through with the wedding. It was one thing for her not to be with the one she loved the most but she couldn't make the biggest commitment in her life with to a guy that deserved better than her.

The avatar was about to leave the room when Master Katara entered.

"Hello Master Katara is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I just came to see the beautiful bride to be. Are you ready to walk down the aisle with Iroh?"

"Master Katara I can't go through with this." Korra confessed.

"Because you are in love with the other firebender, Mako?" Katara figured it out.

"Yes…" She nodded. "How did you know?"

"The way you two look at each other." The elder pointed out. "The way both of you act around one another is the way only a soul mate could do when they have found their other half. Aang and I gave each other the same look and react similar to the way you and Mako do."

"You really think that Mako is my soul mate?" She didn't want to get her hopes up.

"It is not for me to decide, it is for you to. Now go get him and I will deal with the Iroh and the crowd." Katara encouraged the girl.

Korra hugged her waterbending teacher before leaving her room.

Reaching halfway towards the boy's dorm Korra saw Mako running towards her.

Both stopped once they reach close to each other.

"Korra, I need to tell you something." He started out.

"So do I." Korra felt her heart raced.

"You can't marry Iroh. I love you, Korra. I don't just want you in my life, I need you in it. Not having you is a nightmare. I can't function without you. I_."

"Mako shut up and kiss me." She told him. "I love you, too."

Wasting no time, the two shared a kiss, knowing that they were really lovers for the rest of their lives."

Parting from the kiss. He said. "I love you, Korra and only you."

"I love you too and I am sorry for what happened between us, Asami and Iroh." Korra mentioned.

"I should be the one aplogizing." He gave her a quick kiss. "I shouldn't have lend on Asami and been up front with my feelings for you from the start."

"At least we are together now."

"And I want us to be together forever." Mako held her close to him. "Marry me?"

"Yes! I will." Korra now felt complete.

* * *

After Master Katara explained what was going on and clam down a heartbroken Iroh, Mako and Korra had thier wedding ceremony in front of thier friends.

Once the ceremony had ended, the overjoyed husband carried Korra to her room to consemate thier marraige.

Removing her clothing Mako placed her onto the bed before taking gazing at her for a few moments to take in all of her beauty. If Korra haven't snapped him out of it, he would have stared at her forever.

Seeing the necklace that Iroh gave her still around his love's neck, he carefully removed it so it wouldn't never remind him that he almost lost his beloved.

Sucking on her breast Mako began fingering the other to bring her pleasure. Korra had felt such pleasure already from Iroh but the way how Mako did it was different, it was better.

The firebender enjoyed the moans of pleasure coming from Korra's mouth and hoped to be the only one to fo so for the rest of thier lives.

Switching breast he gave the other the same attension before slidding down her body sending a trail of butterfly kisses from her stomach to her clit.

Licking it, Mako inserted three fingers into her. "Mako!" She trashed her head back and forth.

Inserting another finger, he continued to move up and down at a fast pase till Korra climaxed.

Doing it once more, he made the Avatar cum again.

Korra breathed heavily for a while before ripping Mako's clothes off. She didn't want to waste anytime and wanted to give him pleasure now.

Using her hands, she began strocking his large member while playing with his balls. Hearing him moan, Korra used her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Korra, your doing great." He felt his climax was coming.

Increasing her movement, Korra knew he was near and backed away before he climaxed.

Using her waterbend she brought movement to his cock and brought it back and forth. The native waterbender had knew her new method of pleasuring was working when Mako was heard moaning constantly.

She continued to do it till he released again.

Riding off the climax, Mako watched as Korra laid flat onto the bed. Placing himself between her legs, he held them up with his hands and wrapped the slinder legs around his waist. Moving his cock to her entrance, Mako felt Korra's arms lock around his neck to bring him closer to her.

Lying flat onto his wife, he sild his hands to her behind before trusting into her.

Each trust felt better than the last as his member pushed till it was fully inside her.

A scarlet blush stained thier cheeks as the love making became more intense. Clashing thier lips together both scream as they climaxed together.

Making love for the rest of the night both had lost track of how many times they climaxed.

The white sheet covered thier nude bodies as the couple were wrapped into each other's arms, looking at one another.

"That was truly amazing." Korra informed him. "This is beyond anything I could have ever dreamt of my first time. Too bad I didn't wait." She felt ashamed about it.

It wasn't that Iroh didn't do a wonderful job, to her he did great but Mako was just a little better.

Mako felt ashame also. "Yeah, I wanted you to be my first time also but if I hadn't been so stupid about my feelings things would have been different."

"Maybe but we can't focus on the past when we have the rest of our future together." Korra nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I love you, Korra." He stated. "I will always love you."

"I love you too, City Boy." She replied, calling him by her favorite nick name for him.

Mako laughed and placed his chin onto her neck, knowing that no matter what they would be together forever, after all she is his soul mate and he was hers.


End file.
